Silly Lily
by gibergabber
Summary: Is Lily really the dunce that she appears, or is everyone else just too thick to realize what's been in front of them the whole time? Now I know; you have to read it!
1. Lily is smart!

_**This is my re-vamped version of my previous story 'Silly Lily!'. It's got the same Title, only I've fixed most if not all of my mistakes. I didn't realie how bad it was until I found it and thought 'damn, this author sucks! Oh shit! It's me!'. True story. Anywho, hopefully you like it, any new readers, and for any returning readers, you may notice a few changes, especially early on.**_

Lily Evans was by no means someone you would ever consider smart. She slept all through class, and the few teachers who prevailed upon her for an answer were always met with a blank stare and a random mumble. Her dumbness got to be so well known, and so bad, that if someone bombed a test, they got told they 'Pulled a Lily'.

Despite all this, James Potter couldn't seem to stay away from her. Every day, he would ask her out, and every day he was met with the same answer; "Not on your life, Potter". This only affirmed everyone's knowledge of her stupidity. Who, afterall, would refuse the handsome, charming, athletic, James Potter?

"Miss Evans, can you please tell the glass what caused the goblin war of 1322?" Professor Binns asked one day. As expected, the redhead gave a violent start, woke up, and blushed.

"No sir, I'm afraid that I can't."

In the back of the class room, James Potter and Sirius Black were fighting hard to contain their giggles. Sorry, I meant chuckles. Men don't giggle. In public. Anyways, they were fighting to contain their chuckles (giggles) at the dumb 'Miss. Evans'. Sirius pulled out a quill and parchment, and passed a note to James.

_You sure know how to pick 'em Prongs! Miss. Evans sure is a genius._

**Right Padfoot and my next date is with the giant squid!**

_I congratulate you both_

**Shut up you wanker!**

_I ent talking, I'm writing _

James glared, and Sirius shrugged and waggled his eyebrows giving his 'deal with it' smirk.

_**Touché**_

_But really, of all the people in this whole school, you had to choose the _one_ girl who isn't passing?_

**What can I say; I'm a sucker for a pretty face.**

_And Evans has one? Also, that doesn't account for why you, The James Potter, the top of the class, wants to date Lily Evans, the very bottom of everything._

**Padfoot, you should know by now that I'm only second in the class**

_Ah, that mystery person still out ranking you?_

**Yes! And it's damn frustrating! It wouldn't be so bad if we could just you know, figure out whom the hell it is! That person is so much higher than me; they're practically in the clouds!**

_I'll bet its Diggory. No one spends that much time in the library willingly_

**Maybe it's Peter, pulling one over on us?**

Both boys looked at each other at this, and said, very loudly 'NAH!' before dissolving into a fresh fit of chuckles (giggles).

_Alright, so we don't know who it is. But there's one person I can GARANTEEN it isn't!_

**Who!**

_Evans!_

Both boys grinned at each other, high fiving. Their best fried Remus Lupin was looking the other way, ignoring their rule-breaking, Lily was sleeping again (along with approximately half the class), and professor Binns was droning. So bored were the poor Marauders in the back, they took out their quills, and started a mock sword-fight. During this sword fight, with Remus still ignoring them, and Peter staring at the two in awe, James happened to glance at his watch

"Professor! Class ended 10 minutes ago! We're late for lunch!" He yelled. Binns looked appropriately startled, before looking at the clock himself, only to see that the boy was right.

"Class dismissed! You have 6 inches on the goblin war of 1322 due tomorrow." He ignored a collective groan from the class. "All of you must do it, except Miss. Evans."

"Because she's so dumb she can't!" James stage-whispered to Sirius. The class heard this and broke into a fit laughter. Lily heard this, blushed scarlet, and glared at James.

"Yes Potter. I'm an idiot. I can't do anything. At all. It's not possible for me to ever get the right answer to anything. I'm aware." She took a deep breath, pushing up the thick glasses which obscured her eyes, "Which is why I, Lily Evans, Challenge you, James Potter, to a spell off."

"What, we spell random words?" James asked, clearly confused.

"And they say _I'm_ the dumb one? No, it's where we have a judge, a teacher, name off a list of spells that we've learned, we preform them, and then the judge will judge who's the best was!"

"Normally I'd say yes, but I've seen your spell work Evans, and I fancy living until I'm married with a kid."

"What, is _the _James Potter scared that he's gonna lose to dumb old Lily Evans?" The crowd that the two had drawn drew a collective breath at her taunt.

"No! James Potter fears nothing! I accept your challenge! But to make it more interesting, let's add some bets!"

"Alright then, Potter. If I win, you have to give up asking me out, then announce to the whole school that I'm the smartest witch you've ever seen." James smirked. The crowd that had gathered when Lily made a reference to her own intelligence.

"Sure Evans, but _when_ I win, _you_ have to go on a date with _me_. Oh! And you have to call me 'James', instead of Potter."

"It's set then. I'll get a teacher to proctor and-" she started, but was cut off by James.

"Ooh! Proctor! Big word Evans! Did you have to look it up?"

"No way Potter, but might I add that you repeating it does not increase the size of the word, twat?" James huffed at her. She ignored him. "As I was saying, I'll get a teacher to proctor, and we can host the competition tonight."

"Don't you want a little bit of time to attempt to learn the spells Evans?"

"Nope, I'll be fine. It's you I'm worried about. See you in the great hall, 7:00. Unless you're too afraid to face dumb, little me."

"Not on your life Evans. Meet you there!"

"By the way Potter, you may want to chance a glance at the class rankings. They're posted just outside the teacher's lounge. Look right at the top." She winked at Potter and walked away, presumably to her next class.

James wasted no time in following Lily advice. He took off like an arrow to the teacher's lounge, and as Lily said, the rankings were posted. He decided to disregard Lily's advice, and looked at the bottom of the 6th year rankings. He expected to find 'Lily Evans' posted, but instead he saw 'Peter Pettigrew'.

"Well that's odd." He commented to no one in particular, though he did get a funny look from a portrait of a fat man who began to chuckle (giggle) at the look on James' face.

James Searched for Lily's name in the bottom 20 of his year, but he couldn't find it. Remembering that Lily had told him to look at the very top, he did. Suddenly, James Potter wasn't looking forward to the competition later that night. He walked to his next class dejectedly.

"What's got his knickers in a twist?" Sirius asked Remus who shrugged.

"Dunno, maybe he took Lily's advice and looked at that list. I wonder who wanker out ranking him is."

"Why don't we take a looksee after class Moony?"

"Great plan Padfoot"

After muggle studies, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin made the trek to see the list of rankings. The two of them starred in absolute shock at the name listed as the top in the school.

Two…. James Potter…. 94%

Three…. Sirius Black…94%

Four….Remus Lupin….. 92%

Five….. Diggory….82%

"Damn! Jamsie is going down!"

"He sure is. I hope that it's not too late to change my bets." Because as you may have noticed, I haven't mentioned who was number 1. I'm sure that you've figured it out by now, but I'm not one to withhold information.

One…..Lily Evans…100%


	2. James Potter is NOT a pansy!

"Argh! I wish that I'd never accepted Evans' challenge!" James Potter yelled at the top of his voice. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin ran into the dorm to see him pacing wildly back and forth.

"Mate, it's your own damn fault. We were all so dumb for thinking that she was stupid!" Sirius said, flopping down on his bed.

"I never thought that she was stupid. I just thought that she was a bit… slow" Remus corrected his friends.

"Well whatever the hell we thought she was, we were wrong! Now what am I going to do about the challenge tonight hmm?" James asked, still pacing. His friends chuckled (giggled) at the wild look in his eyes.

"Well, you could always just not show up, and blame it on a prank that I'll think up." Remus reasoned.

"Yup, not show up and look like a pussy in front of all of Hogwarts. Might as well proclaim how smart Evans is now Jamsie!" Sirius teased.

"No way in hell am I forfeiting to Evans! I've got a rep to protect!"

"What rep? Being the biggest player at Hogwarts aside from yours truly?" Sirius said with a large grin on his face. James and Remus rolled their eyes. Only Sirius Black would find _that_ as something to brag about.

"No, the one of being a bad ass!" James exclaimed.

"Well Jamsie, there is one way… but… oh! I'm not sure if I should…" Remus said brokenly.

"What! What is it? is there some way that I don't have to compete without looking like a major dumbass?" James said, stopping his pacing and spinning around to face Lupin.

"Yes, but… I'm not sure if it's the best idea! I was planning on maybe using it for a prank later on but…" But he was interrupted by Peter coming in and tripping, falling on his face.

"What is it Remus?! What?!" James said, grabbing his best friend's shoulders.

"Well, you know how I'm taking a few extra classes this year?" Remus said, easing James' hands off his shoulders. James nodded eagerly. "Dumbledore gave me this thing called a time turner so that I could get to them all in time. It lets me go backwards or forwards in time at will. You could use it to go back a few hours and prevent yourself from making Lily challenge you!"

"Yes! I'll do it! How does it work?" James said, taking the necklace that Remus had taken off and offered to him.

"You just turn the dials around, and they'll take you back to whatever time, according to how many times you turn it!" Remus said, demonstrating with his hands.

"See Remus, this is why you're the evil mastermind behind all of our pranks! Without you, I don't know how the marauders would survive!" Sirius said, slapping Remus on the back. Remus smiled weakly at him.

"Alright, I'm gonna do it! How many turns moony?" James said.

"I think that three should be just fine, but maybe we should do it in the common room. Bring the cloak and the map so that you can get to class on time." Remus said. James agreed and they made their way out.

"Alright, so I just turn the dials and it'll take me back?" James said, and Remus nodded.

"I want to go with you Prongs! I want to see how hot I looked today!" Sirius whinged. Peter looked at his best friends adoringly.

"That should be fine. Just remember to be touching James in some way when he starts." Remus said, and Sirius nodded. Sirius looked at James and they both nodded. Sirius put his hand on James' shoulder.

Lily Evans, prefect extraordinaire, walked down the stairs to see the Marauders doing something that looked rather strange. James cracked his knuckles in anticipation.

"You guys are so cool! I wish that I knew how to break as many rules as you do!" Lily heard Peter, and walked over, just as James started to turn the dials.

"What are you idiots up to? Oh my GOD! Is that a time turner? Those are illegal! I've got you now Potter!" she said, trying to take it out of James' hands. At the exact same second, Remus said "No! James! You're turning it the wrong way! You're going to go in the future!" and tried to stop his friends. Peter put his hand on Remus' shoulder and looked at his friends. All of a sudden, the sixth years were gone.

**This Chapter is dedicated to oliviacd, and I don't dedicate often, so listen up people. Maybe if you leave **_**nice**_** reviews like she did, I'll be nice in return and dedicate chapters to you. Just a thought. A very… forceful thought … :D**


	3. Welcome to the 90's!

"Where the hell are we?" James said, looking around. They appeared to be in the Gryffindor common room, but nothing was different. The only thing that was out of place was that there were now a bunch of people in the common room. No one noticed the 5 of them suddenly appear.

"Potter! What the hell did you do?" Lily asked, dropping her hand from where it rested on his.

"Don't blame Prongs! This is your fault!" Sirius retorted, dropping his hand from James' shoulder.

"Y-yeah!" Peter squeaked, ducking behind his three best friends.

"I just wanted to go back in time to stop myself making you challenge me!" James finished, reaching behind himself and dragging out Peter.

"Well guys, I think that we're in the future. I wonder how far, a few hours?" Remus said. All four of them glanced around the room before noticing something very off.

"What the hell is going on guys? I don't know anyone here!" said Lily looking frightened.

"That's impossible! I know everyone in Gryffindor!" Sirius said, slightly frantic.

"Hey, hey kid! Is there another school visiting here?" James asked a random nearby first year. The boy glared at him, turning back to his friend, before doing a double take.

"Oh Harry, you should know by now!" the boy said with a smile on his face. The five were confused though; who the hell was Harry?

"Guys, I think that we should go and see Dumbledore! He would know about the other school!" Lily said. The four boys nodded, and they made their way off towards the headmaster's office, using the map.

"Guys, I don't recognize any of the names on this Map, except for Dumbledore!" Sirius complained.

"No way! Let me see that!" Remus exclaimed, grabbing the map from Sirius. He let out a groan when he saw that the idiot was right.

"Well, nothing to do now but carry on!" Said Lily cheerily as the stopped in front of the Gargoyle outside Dumbledore's office.

"Shit! We need a password!" Remus swore.

"What was it last time?" Lily asked. She knew that the Marauders knew; they were sent their frequently.

"It was Lemon drops but I don't think-" James said, but jumped in amazement as the wall opened to reveal a spiraling staircase.

"Maybe we aren't in the future, and the students are playing a prank on us!" Sirius grinned from ear to ear as he mounted the staircase. They reached the top in due time, and were waiting patiently (in Lily's case at least) while Remus knocked.

"Come in!" they heard a quiet voice say. They grinned at each other, pushed the door opened and walked in, Remus and James leading.

"I say Harry! I wasn't expecting to see you! You look more like your father every day! Even your eyes seem to have changed colours! And Remus! You look marvelous!" said Dumbledore, smiling cheerily.

"Why is everyone calling me 'Harry' today?! I don't know any Harrys!" James exclaimed, and Dumbledore looked taken aback. Just then, he noticed the rest of the group and grew very pale.

"Oh, I see that it is much worse. Much worse indeed." Said Dumbledore gravely.

"Professor, what's wrong?" Lily said, and Dumbledore pulled out a candy from his drawers, offering it to each in turn.

"I never thought that I'd ever see you four here again." He said, his shock seeming to have worn off a little bit.

"What do you mean Alby? We were here just last week! You didn't think that we'd give up pranking yet, did you? We're only in 6th year!" Said Sirius.

"Sirius Black, do you have any idea what's wrong?" Dumbledore said.

"Other than the fact that the common room is filled with strangers?" He said. Dumbledore gave him 'the look', which shut him up.

"Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, Miss. Evans, Mr. Pettigrew, Mr. Lupin, I have some news for you, and I don't want you to freak out too badly." Dumbledore said.

"Whatever you have to say professor, I'm sure we can take it!" said James confidently. Dumbledore rubbed his nose.

"You're in the future." He said.

"We kind of figured." Said Lily.

"Do you know what year it is?"

"1976" she responded easily.

"Try again Miss. Evans."

"1977? 78? 79?" she tried again and again, getting met with a shook head each time. She looked terrified as she said "It's not… 1980 is it? I'm not ready for the 80's yet! It can't be! Professor! Tell me it's not!" She sighed with relief when he shook his head again.

"Its 1996" He said. James and Sirius burst out laughing, Remus looked politely confused, Peter chuckled (giggled) nervously, and Lily just stood with an amused expression on her face.

"Good one professor! Next you're going to say that Fudge is the minister for magic!" James said in between laughs. They all sobered up when Dumbledore's eyes remained grave.

"I'm serious (he ignored the joke from Sirius), welcome to the '90s."

**This chapter is once again dedicated to oliviacd; my official muse. If you too would like to become my muse, well then F.U! Jk. Seriously though, if you wanna be my muse, I'm open to suggestions. **


	4. The Return of Sirius Black

"What do you mean? The 90s? Last time I checked it was 1976!" Cried Lily, recovering from her shock.

"Yes, it is very curious indeed that the 5 of you are here. Please explain the events leading up to this strange phenomenon." Dumbledore said, and the Marauders launched into their tale, Lily glaring and Dumbledore listening.

"Alright, I understand. I'd appreciate it if you would return to the past. But tell no one! No one!" Dumbledore said. Four out of five nodded. James looked guilty.

"Professor, the time turner broke!" Lily slapped him across the head.

"Great. Now we have to borrow another one! Wonderful!" Lily said.

"That's not going to happen. They were all broken last year by Harry. Looks like you're stuck here for now." Dumbledore said. They could all tell that he was pleased though; he had a twinkle in his eye. "Until a way is found for you to return to the past, you're now officially all re-attending Hogwarts!"

"Wonderful. Stuck in the future with Potter and Black." Lily grumbled.

"What should we tell people?" James asked.

"Tell them that you're exchange students from America Mr. Potter." Dumbledore responded, looking very pleased.

"But we have accents!" Sirius protested, making his accent extra-thick to demonstrate.

"True Mr. Black. In that case, you're exchange students from Scotland's school; Goatwax." Dumbledore responded, looking even more pleased.

"Hi, I'm James Potter, these are my friends, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin. This is my enemy, Lily Evans, and we're from Scotland!" James said, pretending to introduce himself to Dumbledore, who clapped his hands in glee, chuckling (giggling).

"Very good Mr. Potter!" he said, clapping his hands in delight. "However, there is one problem."

"Right! I'm Minister of Magic, Lily Evans is my wife, Sirius Black is a famous porn star, and Remus Lupin is a professor here!" James said, smacking his head in realization. He received several smacks from everyone except Remus, because he couldn't disagree with James.

"Sorry James, not quite. It's not my place to inform you of your futures. The problem is that you five are… very well known here at Hogwarts. Why, just last year we had a couple of aspiring pranksters trying to break your record! They came nowhere near you four of course, but well, there you have it. You cannot use your real names"

"Hmm, I'll be James Lupin!" James said, grinning at his genius idea.

"Good Idea, Potter. But might I say that some of your names are a little too well known.

"I'll be Kevin Evans!" Remus chuckled (giggled at his new name). He guessed that Remus was a little bit irregular to have happened twice.

"I guess I'll be Lily Black!" said Lily, catching on.

"I'm being Peter Potter" Peter whispered, and everyone had to lean in closer to hear him.

"Hmm… I don't like the sound of Sirius Pettigrew. I guess I'll be Redge Black, Lily's brother." Dumbledore clapped his hands again, and the names were settled.

"So it's settled. Today is the first day of term, so you'll be starting classes tomorrow with everyone." He handed them each a schedule, and they were pleased to note that they were same schedules they had before they went to the future.

"Tell people that I already sorted you into Gryffindor, and that you were just late coming to school! Oh! And I expect not to see you four here too often!" Dumbledore added as they were all leaving. The walked back to Gryffindor tower.

"Hello everyone!" Sirius said the minute that he walked through the portrait hole. The entire dorm room looked at him, looked back to what they were doing before, then did a double take.

"Holy shit! It's Sirius Black!" someone yelled. The entire room started to freak out, except, they noticed, a small group of three in the corner, looking curious.

"I'm not Sirius Black! I'm Sirius Pettigrew!" Somehow, this did nothing to calm the room down. There was still much screaming and yelling going on.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?" they heard a harsh voice yell, and everyone turned to the portrait hole to see a woman in a tartan nightgown, giving them all the stink eye. Her eyes fell on Sirius and she paled. "Oh my God, it's you!" she said.

"Good to see you too Minnie!" James grinned at her, and when she saw him, she got paler.

"Potter! Black? Pettigrew? Lupin?! Evans?" she said in confusion. The 5 time travelers realized what was wrong,

"Oh crap! Professor! Go see professor Dumbledore! He'll explain everything!" Lily said. Since Lily had always been one of her favourite students, Professor McGonagall nodded and sauntered off, looking rather faint.

"Erm… Oh my god, it's Sirius Black?" Someone tried again, half-heartedly. The room went into utter turmoil again. Strangely, the group of three in the corner were still eyeing him thoughtfully. Lily noticed, but didn't mention anything, instead pushing her glasses further up her nose.

"Jamesie… what the hell is going on?" Sirius whispered to his friend. James shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe I was right about you being a pornstar" He suggested. Sirius smirked.

"Or maybe I'm a mass murdered escaped from Azkaban who's been on the run for 3 years, searching for that bloke… what was his name… Moldywarts? To bring him back to power." Sirius suggested. James shook his head, and he, Sirius, Peter, and even Lily, giggled (The men chuckled I guess).

Remus shrugged, and decided to do something to try and calm down the common room. It seemed that they thought that ganging up on Sirius was the best way to do it, as several rather large kids, probably 7th years, took out their wants and advanced on him.

"Everyone, quiet down!" He shouted. The room seemed to hear him as they looked around for the voice's source. Someone gasped, as if they had only just realised who Sirius was with.

"Professor! Sirius Black is right beside you! Do something!" One of the big kids said. Remus looked confused.

"Looks like I was right!" James whispered in his ear. Someone gasped again.

"Harry! It's Sirius Black, and he's standing right beside you! Run for your life!" The person shouted. Now it was James' turn to look confused.

"I'm confused!" Peter whispered to James, who nodded his head. Someone gasped again.

"Dead man walking! Quick! Peter! Run before Sirius can finish the job that he clearly botched! Run for your life!" Lily shook her head as the student started to run around as though encouraging them.

"Listen, you guys are clearly confused. Redge is not a murderer, Kevin is no professor, Peter isn't dead, and who the FUCK is Harry?" she said. Everyone looked slightly taken aback. The person gasped again. Everyone, annoyed, looked to see who it was. There, curled up on the ground and turning blue, was Lavender Brown. People turned back to the new comers.

"Harry, Harry Potter! You don't know Harry Potter? He's right next to you!" Said a kid with an Irish accent. Lily looked, and on one side was Sirius (Who people now knew was Redge) and the other side had James.

"No, he's not. All I've got is _James _Pott- Lupin! James LUPIN! No Harry Potter!" she said. She blushed at her mistake, and tried to ignore the death glare from James.

"Yeah, I'm right here" Said a voice from the corner. A skinny boy stood up and stretched. He had glasses on, and a shock of messy black hair. Several girls swooned. The room, which had started to get a bit loud again, was silent, and James Potter got pale.

"Son of a gun…" he muttered.

"That's not very polite!" the kid said, glaring daggers at James. James put his hands up in defense.

"What did I say? I only said 'Son of a gun!'" he explained. The boy's eyes got fiercer. Everyone in the room looked angrier. Slowly advancing on the group.

"Oh shit! Look! It's Sirius Fricken Black!" Lily said, pointing randomly. For some reason, possibly their sheer luck, or maybe to advance the plot of this fanfiction, the entire angry crowd stopped and looked where she was pointing. The group sprinted to the stairs and into their dorms faster than you could say "Oh look, a distraction!"


	5. To food, or not to food?

In the boys' dorms:

"Well, that was pleasant" Sirius said, plopping down on one of the beds. James and Remus rolled their eyes.

"Oh yes Sirius that was ever so pleasant! Did see the look on Minnie's face? I thought she was going to blow a gasket!" James said, also plopping down. "Who the hell is this 'Harry' Kid though?" he asked. Everyone shrugged.

"I'm beat. Dealing with you guys takes waaaay too much energy. G'night!" Remus said, changing quickly into his pyjamas, slipping under the covers of his own bed, and drawing the curtains around him.

"Ya know, I think I'm going to turn in too. I'm pretty tired myself. Night Sirius, Peter" James said. He didn't bother changing into pyjamas. He stripped off his trousers to his boxers, pulled off his uniform shirt, and crawled into bed. Sirius yawned.

"I don't feel like sleeping, and I'm hungry. I also want food. You up for an adventure Peter?" Sirius asked. Peter was clearly caught. On the one hand, he wanted to be just like James Potter, and in doing so, he had to copy him which meant sleeping. On the other hand, he wanted to be just like Sirius Black, which meant that he had to copy him which meant sneaking out. Sirius could see the dilemma in his eyes.

"If you don't want to come, it's totally cool with me. Toodles. Now I just have to remember which bed that trap door is under… damn it!" He stood in the middle of the room, rubbing the back of his head. The traditional 4 beds were in the room, but so were 4 others, all crammed tightly into the space, for the Marauders to have somewhere to sleep.

"It was under James' when we were here…" Peter said helpfully. Clearly he had decided that Sirius was the more interesting of the two this time, and therefore that he would go with him.

"Yeah, I know that. But unfortunately, I've got no clue _which_ bed is Prongs' bed!" Sirius roared at his friend. He was too busy thinking about what would happen if they _didn't _find the trap door than to really care about his friend's feelings.

If he didn't find the door, then he'd either have to wake up James to ask for the cloak, or starve. And there was no way that Sirius Black was going to starve.

"Why don't we just check under all the beds?" Peter asked. Sirius actually had to restrain himself from slapping the awkward boy upside the head.

"Because you know exactly why! Do you have any idea how scary the shit that you find underneath a boy's bed is? Last year when we were cleaning to come home, I found a cake from first year!" Sirius roared, and Peter cowered while feeling very foolish of his mistake.

"Yes Sirius, I think I remember that." He said quietly. Sirius chuckled. He continued to chuckle until he heard someone coming into the dorm.

"I don't know why Sirius is here Ron! Don't ask me!" said a voice.

"Yeah, it is weird. He looks good though! I swear, he looks about 20 years younger!" a voice replied. "It was weird though, that bloke he was with. He looked just like you."

"Yeah, it was wasn't it?" The other voice said. Peter and Sirius shared incredulous looks. Actually, Sirius looked incredulous; Peter looked like he normally did, which was, in fact, incredulous.

"That sounds just like-" Peter started to say.

"Prongs" Sirius said to him. Shaking his head and putting on his best good-guy smile, Sirius leaned against one of the posts on his bed and grinned towards the door, preparing for whoever came through. Peter tried his best not to pee himself in anticipation.

"Well I suppose we'll get our answers now." said the first voice from outside. The door slowly creaked open.

"Oh James! It's you! I thought that you were the kid from earlier!" Sirius said, relaxing his somewhat tense pose. He frose again. "how the hell did you get from your bed to outside the dorm though? Have you been holding out on us? That could be useful for a prank!" Sirius said.

Not once did he notice the insanely curious look on the boy's face. Sirius went over and gave his best friend a big, crushing hug. Peter had managed to calm down enough that it was rather clear the bathroom could be held off on for a little while.

"I'm not James. I'm Harry." The kid said slowly. Sirius frose, his arms still around the boy. Slowly dropping his arms and backing up, he frowned.

"So you're the mysterious Harry!" Sirius said accusingly.

"Yeah, and you know that Sirius. Now come off of whatever drug you're on, calm down, and tell me why the hell you're here!" Harry said. Sirius looked at him.

"I can't believe that you'd risk the Order's protection!" Said the source of the other voice, a tall, lanky boy with a shock of bright red hair and a spray of freckles.

"First of all _Harry_ I'm not on anything, second, I'm so confused right now. Third, piss of freckles. I'm going to bed. Night!" he shouted. Before either of the boys could do anything Sirius stormed over to his bed, plopped down and shut the curtains. Peter left alone, yelped and jumped into his bed too.

Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley exchanged looks. Something was definitely up with Sirius Black and the rest of his companions, and they, along with Hermione Granger, were determined to find out what it was.

**In the girls dorm**

"And did you see that chick with the glasses? Like, totally eew!" said a voice coming up on the stairs. Lily quickly tossed on her pyjamas and started to brush her teeth.

"But the boys she was with! Oh my god! The one looks _exactly_ like Harry! Yum!" Said another voice.

"The other looked like Sirius Black like, 20 years ago! Damn, I'm sorry for accusing him of murder! He is smoking!" Said a third voice. Lily gasped. They were accusing Sirius of murder? She'd have to tell the boys this later.

Lily prepared to meet the rest of the girls in her year. To her surprise there were only 3 that entered, explaining why there were only 4 beds. In here time, way back in the 1970s, there were 5 girls. Janie Granger, Marlene McKinnon, Alice Prewitt, Dorkus Mae and herself.

"Hello ladies" she said smoothly. The first two, a chubby girl that she recoginsed as the one who'd done all the gasping, rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, loser. Hermione, she's your turf. Look at those glasses! You must see molecules!" said the other, Indian girl.

"That's rude!" said the third girl. She had thick, unruly hair and a rather pretty face with neat little white teeth. "Don't mind them. They're just jealous of us smart people." She told her. She flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"I'm Lavender Brown, stay out of my way." Said the chubby girl.

"I'm Padma Patil, you mess with her, I mess you up" said the Indian girl.

"And you guys are rude. I'm Hermione Granger, nice to meet you."

"I'm Lily Eva- Black, I'm Lily Black." She said, grinning hesitantly at her mistake, hoping it went unnoticed.

But Hermione noticed.

Shall we review our evidence?

For Sirius and his crew about their future: Sirius Black's appeance Creates a Stir

James Potter gets called Harry a lot

Remus Lupin hold authority

Something's happened to Lily and James

For Harry and his Crew about the new arrivals: James and Harry could be twins

Sirius Black is Alive

For some reason Remus Lupin is at the school

Lily Evans is there too.


End file.
